Never question why things happen
by Briannachristina01
Summary: I'm SUPER bad at summaries so please read my story and review on what you think! Thanks :)


**Chapter 1**

**Lunch "Loren's Pov"**

Mel and I were sitting at lunch, when Adam started approaching us with a smile on his face.

Adam- Hey guys, did you hear Eddie is coming back today for school?  
Mel- omg really! Cant wait!  
Loren- me t-  
Loren got cut off then a random girl screamed "OMG HE'S BACK!" while everyone else ran to see I just sat here and ate. Eddie and I used to be best Friends and now he ditched me two years ago for the teen model Chloe Carter… when the screaming faded. Mel and Adam came back to the table and then I heard eddies voice to the table next to me..  
Chloe- Hey babe I missed you!  
Eddie- Me too we gotta catch up!  
While I was staring at them I got a text message from Eddie that says "Hey Loren! I've missed you." I looked at him and got up and walked away. I was so happy the bell just rang so I can finally go home because it was a half day at school.

**Eddie and Max's House-**

Max- Hey Ed, how was school?  
Eddie- It was good but I got so much attention when I arrived.  
Max- oh that's good in a way… Soo Nora invited me to go to their house for dinner  
Eddie- oh cool.. Have fun  
Max- let me rephrase what I said; I meant we got invited.  
Eddie- No dad im not going, I have other things to do  
Max- Why I thought you and Loren were best friends  
Eddie- well were not anymore  
Max- anyways who are you hanging out with?  
Eddie- Chloe  
Max- then don't hang out with her or bring her to the dinner  
Eddie- what n-  
Max- no buts, not get dressed and lets go.

**Tate House-**

Nora- Loren honey put on something nice for our guests tonight.  
Loren- Who's coming?  
Nora- no time to ask! Just get dresses  
Loren: ugh Fine.

I was getting ready for the dinner my mom had planned to do. So I put on my Spring/Summer dress and added some light make-up onto my skin. But I got interrupted when I was about to get my mom the door bell rang.

Nora- "Honey go answer the door.. I'm almost done."  
Loren- Ok just hurry up

As I approach the door I get this nervous feeling in my stomach and that's when I opened the door and saw Max and Katy. (authors note- Katy is still alive! For now L ) Then I heard other footsteps and I thought that was very strange. But then I saw Eddie and Chloe Carter the blonde bitch! But in the tip of my ear I hear Max speaking.  
Max- How are you Loren? I've missed you  
Loren- I'm great max and I've missed you guys a lot… Oh yeah where are my manners, come on in..  
Katy- thank you Loren  
Eddie- "hi" In a shy tone  
And Chloe just gave me dirty looks. This made me so uncomfortable because I was sitting next to Eddie and Chloe was on the other side of him and then next to Chloe was my mom then max and Katy. But finally my mom came out of her room and said "welcome Everybody thanks for coming" when my mom and everyone else started eating except Chloe who wont eat anything so my mom had to speak up and say " Chloe, sweaty aren't you going to eat?" and she just simply replied with "I cant get fat off you're food." And I just sat there and stared and I just keep thinking why would Eddie want a girl like her. But then max broke the silence.  
Max- So Eddie.. Tell us about you're movie primer tomorrow of senior ditch day  
Eddie- Ok dad.. Well the movie premier is tomorrow and I'm really exited to see how it goes epically since Tyler and Chloe are going to be in it. Oh and Loren I have a ticket for you if you want to come.  
Loren- "Ugh no thanks, I'm busy" I said quickly  
But I could tell everyone knew I was lying and knew that they couldn't do anything about it because this problem is between Eddie and I. And the night went on…

**Friday Night Senior ditch day Movie premier after party-**

**Eddie POV:**

Today was a fantastic day for me. I have a fantastic, hot and sexy model girlfriend and a unbelievable life that I live. And now I wanna spend these fantastic moments with Chloe. Chloe told me she would be in the dressing room doing touch ups on her make up. So I walked in the room and saw Chloe and Tyler making out in the room like they've been doing it with each other for a long time and that's when I knew I had to end it. And I told her and she looked a little drunk but sober enough to drive but Tyler was wasted. And that's when they Left. My parents should be on their way back home anyways so I might as well have a fun night while I was here.

-With Tyler and Chloe-

BOOOOOOOOOM! Tyler and Chloe herd a crash when we curved into the wrong lane but we just kept on driving like nothing ever happened.

**-The After Party-**

I was having a good time dancing my butt off when everyone's phones went off. And I read it as well as everyone else.

_Twitter-_  
_The retired artists Max and Katy Duran, Just got in a Horrible car accident by a driver, driving on the wrong side of the road causing Max Duran to swerve into a tree. Max and Katy made it to the hospital but sorry to break the news but Katy Duran has passes away. Our wishes go out to Eddie and Max Duran._

All I could do was run to the hospital to see my dad for the 10 minutes I had with him because of visiting hours. But when that short period of time was over all I did was hop into my car and Cry because I had no one but then I realized I have one person and that's Loren. I speeded through a bunch of traffic lights just to get to Loren's house and when I did I knocked on the door and she answered.  
Loren- Eddie what are you doing here? And Are you ok?  
Eddie- "no not really… m-my mo- mom is gone  
Loren- Omg Eddie I'm soooooooooooo sorry!  
Loren pulls me in to a tight and a warm embrace as we let go she leads me into her bedroom and we lay on her bed and we are in a tight embrace until we look into each others eyes then we move in closer until…


End file.
